Songfic: My Best Friend
by Drina
Summary: Lex sings a song for his best friend...Chlex....completed


Title: My Best Friend

Author: Drina  
E-mail: feisty_drina@yahoo.com  
Rating: G

Distribution: Just tell me about it  
Pairing: Chlex   
Genre: Songfic, romance

Disclaimer: I SO do not own any of these characters at all. If I do, Lex and Clark would be at my beck and call ;) I also do not own any rights to the song "My Best Friend" that is sung by Tim McGraw. I transcribe the lyrics myself, so any mistakes in the lyrics is due to me.  
Spoilers: None

Summary: Lex sings a song for his best friend. (Can be read as a standalone or be loosely treated as a sequel to "Speed Limits" and "Before Your Love")  

AN:  Funny how a beautiful song can lure the muse back…lol, I was complaining about my writer's block just yesterday, and now here I am with this. Hope you all enjoy it. And of course, the best way to enjoy this ficlet is to listen to the song as well.

Feedback: Hmmmm, is that a trick question? 

My Best Friend 

I stand on stage, gazing intently at her. She sits there, wondering what is going to happen. I am going to do something that I have never done before; I am going to expose my heart and soul to the world, because of her. I want to do it for her; I need to do it for her. My emotions for her are so overwhelming at times that I need to let some out time to time. The familiar music of our song strikes up at the wave of the conductor, and I keep staring at her. Her eyes light up at the familiar tune and she looks at me in perfect concentration. With my voice, I convey to her all the emotions that I have for her, and hope that she understands how much she really means to me: she's my life and my everything.

_I never had no one_

_I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurting_

_So tired of searching_

_Till you walked into my life_

_It was a feeling I've never known_

_For the first time I didn't feel alone_

Growing up, it was hard: with a father who expected the absolute from me, and a mother who ineffectively tried to protect me. I never begrudged her though, because I know she has done her best. Yet time and time again, I've been let down by people around, because they want something from me, or they have been promised something by my father. It pains the most, of course, to know that my own father would plot against me. And it terrifies me now, to realize that over time, I accepted it as a fact of life: that I could trust no one but myself.

Then she came along, all five feet four of snarky goodness, and things definitely change for the better.

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_Make me feel the way you do_

_Oh… we just get closer_

_I'd fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

It was not love at first sight; no, it would be too much of a cliché. Instead our relationship is built on the best thing: friendship. Brick by brick, we lay down the foundation, one that will withstand the knocks of temptation and the passing of time. I did not feel the need to rush things with her at all, because I knew that she would be the last for me, and I would be the last for her; we have forever to look forward to. And so finally, when we consummated our relationship, it was so much the sweeter for it.

She's more than a lover; she's my best friend.

_You stand by me_

_You believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble when we touch_

_Oh the look in your eyes when we make love_

I walk down the stage towards her. Thousands of eyes are looking at every move I make, but I do not see them at all. I only have one thing in my eyes now: she who is my best friend. The lyrics that I know by heart, keep resonating in my mind; every word sang is every bit the heartfelt truth.

She is the one who sides with me, shields me, and supports me. 

And she is the one I go to shed my tears to, because I know she will understand and accept me: flaws, scars and all.

I am at her side now, and I can see the emotions on her face, and the tears that fall down heedlessly. She knows what it costs me to do this: me who always hides behind a façade of invincibility.

I kneel down at her feet, and with all the love I have for her, I sing…

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_Make me feel the way you do_

_Oh… we just get closer_

_I'd fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

As the last line is sang, she draws me to her, and holds me like she will never let me go. I put my arms around her, and ignore the thundering applause of the audience. I whisper into her ears, "You're more than my lover, Chloe, you're my best friend."

"I know," she whispers back. "You're my best friend too, Lex."

"Will you marry me?"

Then the chorus in the background swells up.

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_


End file.
